


fault

by winkiesempress



Series: kisah kembang api [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diiringi letupan kembang api, Kise (masih) meminta maaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Kuroko masih dapat mendengar suara Kise dengan cemerlang, meski letupan kembang api menggelegar, semarak sorak-sorai bergema hingga seakan menggoyangkan batang-batang eru. Kuroko masih mendengar rangkaian kata-kata apologetik yang meluncur dari bibir Kise. Bukannya Kuroko ingin bersikap apatis, namun ada sembilu mengiris tiap kali kata-kata Kise menyentuh telinga, dan Kuroko mempertahankan wajah datarnya sebagai respons.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi, kalimat itu. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali kalimat itu menyambangi gendang telinga Kuroko. Bukan fragmen-fragmen letupan warna-warni yang menjadi fokus atensi mereka. Kuroko berusaha membutakan mata dari air mata Kise, berusaha berpura-pura menyadari eksistensi likuid pilu tersebut. Namun selama ucapan apologia Kise masih hadir, apa gunanya pura-pura menutup mata?

Spasi di antara mereka dihuni oleh sebuah kandelir yang menguarkan aura mistis sekaligus melankolis. Kise tetap abai pada sahasra manusia yang asak akan suka, penuh tawa, kontradiksi dengan dirinya yang berduka. Seolah ada bilah yang menyayat hatinya, mengukir tuduhan-tuduhan bahwa Kise bersalah, bahwa Kise tak pantas dimaafkan, bahwa Kise berdosa. Perih. Terlalu perih.

"Kurokocchi ... maafkan aku."

Lagi.

Kuroko tak tahan. "Ini bukan salahmu, Kise-kun."

Kuroko sudah menduga bahwa Kise tak akan menerima ucapan Kuroko yang terlampau klise dan simplistis. Kise menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan asa Kuroko bagai mengabur sepenuhnya. Kuroko tak ingin semuanya berakhir dalam rua yang seperti itu.

"Pokoknya—" Kise terisak sendu di tengah kata-katanya,"—Kurokocchi harus memaafkanku."

Telah sering Kuroko melihat air mata buaya Kise, air mata sandiwara demi mengemis filantropi teman-temannya, namun kali ini berbeda. Belum pernah Kuroko melihat air mata yang bukan artifisial lolos dari netra keemasan itu.

"Tapi bagiku, kau tidak salah. Apa yang harus kumaafkan?"

"Aku salah, Kurokocchi. Aku terlalu gegabah sehingga kau jadi seperti ini. Kalau saja aku memakai otakku saat itu! Kurokocchi tidak akan jadi seperti ini!"

"Ini takdir, Kise-kun. Tidak ada yang bisa menentang takdir."

"Tidak, tidak. Harusnya ada cara untuk menyelamatkanmu. Harusnya kau bersama orang lain yang bukan aku hari itu. Harusnya bukan aku. Aku terlalu bodoh!"

Kali ini, Kuroko yang merasa nestapa. Ia bisa menangkap betapa rasa bersalah bergulir dan meledak-ledak dari suara Kise. Tidak, tidak, Kuroko tidak ingin menjadikan Kise seperti ini ...

"Tapi ... aku baik-baik saja," gumam Kuroko kemudian. Kise masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia menjawab,"Baik-baik saja, kaubilang?"

"Nyatanya aku sekarang masih bisa berbicara dengan Kise-kun. Apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan, Kise-kun?"

Kise masih berniat menggeleng, lalu kembang api sewarna langit musim panas mekar di langit jelaga. Kise menelan ludah, berbicara pelan. "Harusnya saat itu kita sukses membeli kembang api dan menyalakannya bersama. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?"

"Kita sekarang sedang melihat kembang api bersama, bukan? Apa bedanya?"

"Beda!" bantah Kise impulsif. "Kalau saat itu aku berhati-hati, mobil yang kita kendarai tak akan menabrak mobil lain! Kita akan memainkan kembang api dengan penuh tawa! Tidak seperti ini ..."

Kise menarik napas panjang, dan bersamaan dengan merekahnya kembang api serupa baskara, ia berkata lirih. "Dan harusnya kau tidak mati, Kurokocchi. Aku membunuhmu."

"Aku lelah mengatakan kalau itu bukan salahmu."

"Itu salahku."

"Kau tidak sengaja, Kise-kun."

Kise terdiam. Kembang api pada akhirnya usai, meninggalkan atmosfer senyap yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh. Rasa sepi setelah euforia berakhir. Lilin di atas kandelir perlahan redup, lalu mati. Kuroko membuka mulut.

"Dan kau ... kau kan juga telah mati, Kise-kun. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Kise mempertemukan iris keemasan dengan iris lazuardi milik Kuroko, paham bahwa tidak ada cahaya lagi di sana, karena hayat tiada lagi bersemayam pada raga. Mereka berdua sama saja.

Kise mengangguk. "Kau benar. Tapi ... maafkan aku membuat kita berdua sama-sama mati."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Kurokocchi," Kise menunduk,"tapi, setidaknya, kita masih bisa bersama, 'kan?"

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca!


End file.
